Ark 2: Episode 3The Death of Donnie Yun?
A message to break the City Pallas: -It was hours after the Unit Bad Blood had found that perfect match man to represent Donnie's look-a-like. Lightning strikes across the sky as the city was being given a hell of a storm. At the hideout, not a sound was being made. It was in a pure silence. In the farthest part of the hideout the three men stand around the look-a-like who has been be-headed and scorched with a great fire. The flashbacks of what Donnie says to the man when he was still alive pass through their thoughts.-"You are helping the City achieve his freedom. Your efforts will not be wasted. Death...is my gift for you..."-Then the sound of that blade echoes through the hideout. That was hours ago. The night sky hides the clouds that hold the lightning within them. It was a fitting night for what was going to be happening. Donnie looks at the men as it is time to achieve greatness in their plan.-"Let us go men. Let us grasp life and take our own fates."-Hunter and Zero then grab the dummy body and stick it in a body bag before they put it in the trunk of their Escalade. They are already in their Bad Blood gear and have their signature masks locked on tight as this is a vital time for them as a team. Donnie gets into the drivers seat while the other men get into the passangers and back seat of the car. The platform takes the car up to the street and they begin to drive over to the news station. Why the news station? Because they are doing something that will shake the foundations of the entire City. Donnie Yun being a high times Weapons and Tech dealer for the City can break anyones spirit. Also if all works out, even the Yakuza will begin to fear....Fear the men who took our their strongest. Even if it was a hoax. A man who with the best technology to best the great Keyome....and be defeated by men in masks....Now that...is enough to take a mans pride and break it down to its core and replace it with fear. The simpilist of actions can have the biggest payoffs. After a few minutes they arrive at the news station just as they did a few days ago. Hunter and Zero grab the body while DOnnie makes his way to the door. Donnie has to be the one doing the bloody work while the others hold the body. Donnie walks inside to see a set of five guards and says-"You would think that they would hire more people after our first visit....oh well."-The guards pull out their guns and begin to fire while Donnie draws his blades and begins spinning the blades. The bullets ricochet off the blades as usual while DOnnie slowly makes his way towards them. When he gets close enough he slashes the guards down, not wasting any time in making it look good. In a matter of seconds, all the guards lay dad on the floor with blade marks across their chests. Finally, the team makes their way into the News room and bust through the door. Once again they are in the middle of a broadcast when they are rudely interupted by Unit Bad Blood. The News team already knows that they must play along if they want to live so they keep the cameras rolling. DOnnie says to the workers-"Give one of your men a camera and keep the show rolling. We are going to get some fresh air."-And the workers listen to the masked man and send a news team up with them as they head towards the roof. And keep in mind that this News Station has one of the largest towers in this city. As they arrive to the roof, Hunter and Zero stand next to Donnie while the camera is pointed to them. The lightning strikes and rain make that perect effect for this situation when Donnie finally addresses the people.-"Hello people of KasiHana...It is your good friend Deadshot here to deliver a message about your Idol...Donnie Yun..."--Donnie continues his message to the people-"You see it had come to my attention that your Idol, Donnie Yun, could be a potential threat to our plan. He is probably the biggect Corrupted that ever existed. A man who builds weapons soley on the destruction of a place he says he "loves." And you all idolized him for it....made him rich off it...well I am here to deliver a message to everyone who doubts our ability and power."-Hunter and Zero open the bag and reveal the crispy body of the look-a-like. The body falls to the ground while getting damp from the water soaking into it. Donnie faces his hand to the body and continues talking in that deep english voice-"You see here...lies the Fallen Idol. He was not an easy man to takedown but the worst ones never are."-Attached to the Look-A-likes arm is the ArmBrace that Donnie is forced to use to open the NanoSuit. This adds to the effect of the look-a-like really being Donnie. Donnie grabs the look-a-like by the arm and has the camera zoom into the ArmBrace.-"This here is the most dangerous weapon ever created by man....A weapon that grants the user....basic..immortality when used properly. Your Idol used this weapon not to help you people....but for his own selfish gain. We in Bad Blood have kept a close eye on this man. A man who thought he could hide from everyone with his toys....Well he was mistaken. And if Chairmen Keyome Tasanagi and Kirei Yuri are watching this right now...I would like to thank them. You see, without their help...we would have never caught this man. We sat back and watched as the two men fought like animals for no...good...purpose. And to see this poor fools reaction to Kirei showing her care for another man....hahaha...gave us the opportunity of a lifetime. We used this time to attack and destroy the man who considered himself a god above us."-He lifts the beheaded body up towards the camera to show the people, the nastyness of this death.-"This man died...the way he used to kill his victims. With an gasoline drenched blade across the neck and a burnt cigerette to light it. The death of a warrior."-He then drops the body to the floor next to him and focused his eyes on the camera.-"Now here is what I am going to tell you people about our situation here. Donnie, your Idol, has fallen to us. Not Yakuza. Not Russians. Not KPD. To the Unit Bad Blood....let this be a message to everyone who thinks we are to be fucked with..."-He turns a way from the camera as that was suppost to be the speech. But he looks around for a moment and then turns back to the camera.-"Now...even though the man was Corrupt...he died with honor and made his last request..and I will keep it."-Donnie digs into his pocket and pulls out the picture he had of Kirei. He faces the picture to the camera and says-"Even with all the hate he held...and even ater what happened....the man chose his final request to be for someone else..."-Lightning runs across the sky while this is said and Donnie continues.-"These were his final words."-Donnie clicks a button on the outside of his mask and a recording begins to play. Zero says to Hunter in a confused tone-"What the fuck is going on? This wasn't part of the plan."-The recording begins to play and it is of Donnie's actual voice.-*Coughing up blood sound* Listen...D-Deadshot..you *coughs* You may have beaten me...but you haven't beaten the City...not yet.*Coughing up blood sound again* Just promise...from a warrior..to another....*begins to fade out* dont....dont hurt Kirei Yuri....*head hitting the floor*"-The recording then stops. Zero and Hunter both have a blank expressions on their face when this is said. Donnie then says-"We will uphold this final request from DOnnie...only because of dying with honor. It is something we do not see in this day....Kirei Yuri will not be harmed by Unit Bad Blood..."-Then he begins to laugh evily and then say-"But he will always be remembered...as the man who made us immortal."-He then grabs the arm of the look-a-like that has the ArmBrace on it and slash one of his blades through the elbow area of the arm so that way the Arm brace will come off. Hunter then grabs the body and throws it over the building. The body falls 25 floors from the roof and splats against the concrete gutter. All the murky water from the storm beginning to carry the body away like a leaf in a stream. Donnie raises the ArmBrace in the air and yells out-"Bad Blood!"-He finally then looks into the camera with the ArmBrace in hand and says to the good people-"That is out message tonight. This City will be yours withen the Month. Goodnight KasaiHana. This is Deadshot of Unit Bad Blood. We are out."-The camera man then shuts the camera off and the channel goes on standby. The three men then act as if nothing just happened and make their way to exit the building.--After they make thier way out of the building and into the car, Zero waits until they get a mile or two away from the building and then explodes.-"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT D?!??!"-Then Hunter jumps into it and says-"Yeah D-man, that was not a cool move. Telling the City that one of them is safe...and it just so happens that it is your girlfriend. Come on D...why did you do it?"-Then Zero comments one more time with a-"YEAH! WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU FUCKING LET HER LIVE!? THIS MISSION WAS BUILT OFF OF THAT DEATH!"-Hunter grabs Zero and sits him back down in the chair to calm down and give DOnnie a seond to reply to their ambush. Donnie looks down at the wheel and then back up to the road after he had thought a bit. He then says-"I...I can't kill her....The plan remains the same...but I just can't kill her..."-Donnie feels like he let the boys down. This is..well was...a major part of the plan. It was because of what she did in the first place that made this plan go into action. The boys were as confused as ever as to what is going on in that mind of DOnnie's. Then Zero asks in a calmer tone but still upset-"Why? Why, after all the work we put into this...and the planning did you choose to let her live?"-Donnie quickly replies in an agrivated tone-"Because of the damned dog! Alright!"-Zero and Hunter begin to chuckle a bit at that statement and Hunter says jokingly-"What..the dog have a sit down talk with you before you killed it? haha"-Zero smacks Hunter playfully as they weren't taking what DOnnie said serious at all. Zero finally realizes this and asks Donnie-"What happened with her dog to make you want her to live?"-Donnie sighs under the mask and says to the boys-"When I walked in...it remembered who I was...even with all the changes to myself. A thing that I never petted once...was happy to see me...and I re-payed him with the gift of death...Funny thing is...I was gunna walk out of that house and not kill the dog. But then I remembered Keyo and all the anger just came flowing back. Guys...I can't kill the woman I love...Even if she doesn't love me..."-He then turns to the men as they reached the hideout and said-"I know you guys back me up on almost everything...but I'd understand if this made you not wanna back me up anymore."-Both men looked at eachother and then looked at DOnnie. Hunter quickly said-"Just shut up and click the button to the platform so I can finally get some sleep...Lover Boy hahaha."-Then Zero says-"Never thought I'd EVER hear those words come out your mouth. To bad you killed her dog hahaha."-Donnie tries to laugh a bit and then the platform lowers the car into the hideout. After they were all se, they went into their seperate rooms and called it a night. Still..even with the men backing him up...he still felt like he let them down somehow.- Category:ARK 2